A World Drenched in Red
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Ryuko Kiryuin, a girl escaping a place where she must never talk about sets out her new life. With the help of her father and sister she starts a normal life and puts the past behind her. But will the people of the past give up on the perfect test subject? AU, with human Senketsu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Runaway

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me considered how much pain my legs had been in. They had been whipped and cut and the soles of my feet badly bruised. Then I thought, why was fate like this. Fate, it was a cruel thing. It took me away from my dad and sister, my home and my life.

I resented the fact that I was someone's play thing. Being used as an experiment, just a breathing toy. My legs started burning furiously and blood started dripping and falling harder, leaving red stains on the ground.

All I know was I was running in a forest trying to escape all my fears and nightmares that followed and haunted me. I swore I was being followed, but as I got deeper into the forest they disappeared. My body collided with all kinds of things. I was wearing rags.

Just a boring red dress that was ripped and she said it made me look "elegant." It was torn as thorns hit my arms and legs, and scratches covered my body. The clothes were in tatters and my feet had no shoes. My body was mangled and I was banged up everywhere. I kept running till my body gave out and my feet refused to move. I saw something in the distance, a big gray mansion.

Then my vision went hazy and everything was a blur. I couldn't really see much, but two moving figures coming towards me then I blacked out. Later I woke up in a white room and was terrified. There were too many bad memories of me being in one and I huddled in the blanket I was in.

It was quiet. Being in a room by myself I craved for noise. Something to tell me I wasn't the only one. I sat there for awhile till the door was slowly pushed open. It made me feel like I was in those scary horror movies.

Then the two figures from before came in again and I tried to swat them away, but do to my injuries on my arms that really wasn't possible.

"Imouto," a familiar voice said that I recognized as my big sister Satsuki. And standing next to her was our dad Soichiro. There faces looked so happy and relieved and my face was to. I was finally back home. I, Ryuko Kiryuin am safe from the fears, nightmares and people that haunt me.

A/N: **Sorry if it's short, but hey it's the 1st chapter and I'm making progress. If you guys didn't read the full summary I'll explain. 17 year old girl named Ryuko Kiryuin has escaped of a forbidden place where she must never talk about. Getting reuntied with her father and sister she sets out a new life, while trying to put the past behind her. But the people of the past aren't about to give up so easily on the perfect test subject. She will have to face her past and the present to claim what's her's**. **Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home

* * *

 **Ryuko POV**

* * *

There I was sitting in a room safe from harm with my family I hadn't seen in so long. I started tearing up, but stopped. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to let this tear me down. I wouldn't cry unless this wasn't a dream and I wasn't dreaming, but that wouldn't stop me from smiling. I just wanted to make sure they were real. "Sacchan, dad is, is it really you?" I hoarsely asked clutching my blanket somewhat less tightly as before.

"Imouto thank goodness we finally found you!" Sacchan declared hugging me, but not answering my question. "Yes it's us Ryuko," dad answered quietly, but a smile on his and Sacchan's face. A part of my felt relieved and happy while another part of me was infuriated and mad.

"W-what took you so long!" I exclaimed as my face started to heat up.

They both took steps back in shock, but I kept on going. "Do you know how long I was in that hell hole! Seven years! Seven years of my life taken away from me and, and no one c-came to r-rescue me in the end. I really gave up, hope of seeing you all again...I thought I'd never get out," I finished as I couldn't hold myself back and started crying.

Tears rushing down my face, but no sound came out. I learned a long time ago you don't open you're mouth and you don' get hurt. Now it was there turns to start crying. "W-we tried. Tried everything to find you, no leads no...anything. We searched and searched. Ryuko do you know how long Satsuki was up looking for you," dad started till Sacchan intervened.

"No dad its al-"

"No it's not alright. She stayed up looking for you so late and long that she passed out and came down with a fever for four days! Four days Ryuko!" Dad finished wiping the tears that rolled down his face.

My voice was gone, breath lost and I didn't know what to say. For one thing I wanted to scream and yell, but my voice was far to weak for that and I quietly sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you all through so much pain. I guess I was only thinking

about myself and not how you all felt. So I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter though Imoto your here now," Sacchan said smiling happily then wiped the tears from my face. "We'll leave. You need some rest and we'll get you a better room and food ready by the time you wake up," dad told me grinning. Then Sacchan and dad left and I was left in the white room that was now black.

Then I thought, I really was home. So I want to enjoy this as long as possible.

A/N **: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Writing these chapters are pretty easy, most take me a day, but with some maybe a few days or so. I just want to say soon things will be heating up in the series, but not without explaining Ryuko and few other characters past. Stay tuned for chappy 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Things, New Life

 **Ryuko POV**

I woke up the next morning to have the sun shining in my face. It was sunny and bright outside and I was ecstatic. I got out from under the bed and found new clothes on my body and my wounds healed, thank goodness. My walking at first was uneven

then after a while it started to steady itself again and found myself walking without the use of an object. I walked down the hall and it was HUGE! I mean as big as big can get. Looking for the kitchen or at least someone's room was hard. This is the mansion I used to live in, but can't remember a single detail, pathetic. I ended up getting lost in the hallways for about a half an hour till I the found the kitchen. One thing I still remembered how to do was cook. I decided to make pancakes for everyone and got my

ingredients. I tried lifting the pan (big mistake) though ended up dropping it, resulting in a loud banging noise.

 **Normal POV**

Satsuki and Soichiro rushed to the kitchen in a frenzy seeing Ryuko trying to lift the pan. "Ryuko! Are you alright?!" Soichiro asked helping his youngest daughter lift up the pan, setting it on the counter. "F-fine... I just tried to make breakfast and, well I

dropped the pan. Sorry," Ryuko apologized. "You shouldn't exert yourself you're still recovering. Why didn't you get one of us?"

He inquired. "BECAUSE! I can't remember where a single thing is and I hate it!" Ryuko declared. "The house I had so much fun in and I can't remember a single detail. It really is pathetic, isn't it?" The raven said staring at the ground. "It's okay we can show you around again. I'll make breakfast, besides it can give you and Satsuki a chance to catch up," Soichiro replied shooing his daughters to the living room. The Kiryuin sisters made there way to the living room and sat down. Satsuki and Ryuko sat across from each other in silence till Ryuko looked up. She, I guess you could call it examined her sister. She had dark raven hair much like her own and her haircut was short and uneven, but it made it cute and appealing. Her hair was much different than Satsuki's. It was long (to her waist) and rough and looked liked it hadn't been brushed for weeks. Satsuki also had blue cerulean eyes much like her own. While her

posture was refined and straight Ryuko's was unrefined and looked slouched. The deafening silence continued till Ryuko started twisting the red highlight for comfort. The older sister looked to see her little twirling a red piece of hair around her finger and

commented. "Your highlight is very pretty." Her sister stopped twirling the hair and dropped her head and responded. "She gave it to me." Soichiro halted the making of the pancakes as he and Satsuki froze. "She told me once I had been bad and punished

me. This leaded too me after I was given punishment," Ryuko shared choking on her words in the end. "SATSUKI!" Their father reprimanded scowling at his eighteen year old daughter. "I-I'm sorry I didn't-" "No it's alright you didn't know. You what I'm not hungry anymore I think I'll go find the room I was in before. Bye," the youngest Kiryuin said leaving to find the room she was previously in. "Geez, Satsuki if you didn't see that highlight when you girls were younger than where do you think she got it from," Soichiro said attending to the pancakes. Satsuki lowered her head in shame and quietly said. "Dad I'm sorry I was just looking for an ice breaker and well I saw the highlight and...I'm sorry."

The older man walked to his oldest daughter and patted her back. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so harsh. I know Ryuko will open up again, we just have to be patient. Now I know Ryuko said she wasn't hungry, but how about you bring the pancakes and I finish straightening up her room, okay?" He said as a smile appeared on her face. "Alright! Go finish the room I'll take care of the food!" The raven head exclaimed as her dad nodded and she worked on her little sister's breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Ryuko heard a knock from her door and got up to get it. She opened the door to find her sister standing there with the pancakes. "I said I wasn't-" "I know, but can you follow me please?" The older sister inquired. She saw Ryuko nod and followed Satsuki down a black and white striped hallway with all different pictures on them. They came to a stop when the Kiryuin sisters stopped in front of a brown door. Satsuki opened the door and Ryuko saw her dad in a wonderful decorated room. "Welcome to your new room Ryuko," Soichiro spoke snapping the youngest Kiryuin out of her daze. "This is... my room?" Ryuko inquired. "Yup," she heard Satsuki chirp with glee. Her eyes were astounded she saw so many new things she hadn't seen before. The walls were striped like the hallway except blue and silver stripped walls.

There was a big canopy bed with a black and red bed spread with a big brown dresser.

Accompanied with a gray desk and chair. With pictures and other things she could look at later. Her older sister set down the breakfast and her and Soichiro were about to leave when Ryuko tugged on their sleeves. "W-wait don't leave. I can't eat all of these pancakes by myself," she said. "I'll go get the forks and knives," the older man called out going to get the utensils.

So that day Ryuko got ready for her new life and her family in it, and don't forget the pancakes.

A/N: **Hope you enjoyed, GOODBYE! Chappy 4 soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Other People In Life

* * *

"Ryuko can you come down here please," Soichiro called out as he heard footsteps upstairs. Ryuko looked out from the steps to see Soichiro and Satsuki talking to some man with blue hair. She started breathing heavily, she hadn't expected to meet another person. Right now she was fine with her dad and sister, and no one else.

"What's taking that girl so long," the older man mumbled furrowing his eyebrows in mental frustration.

"I'll go find her dad," Satsuki chimed in getting up and walking to the steps to find her sister sitting on them. "Imouto what are doing here?" Satsuki asked between fits of giggles.

"Sacchan I-I-I don't think I can go down there. I'm too nervous," Ryuko answered her facial expression showing fear and worry. "Can you tell dad that I don't feel good. I'm fine with you guys right now," the younger sister pleaded. Her older sister looked into her eyes and saw her anxiety and doubts about talking to the man in the living room and Satsuki sighed and nodded, much to Ryuko's relief.

After that talk with Ryuko, Satsuki came back down and said. "Ryuko wasn't feeling well, so she's just going to stay in her room today. It's probably just a 24 hour thing." She cringed. When it came to things like this she hated lying, especially to her father.

"I see. I'm so sorry for wasting your time Mikisugi. Maybe next time," Soichiro's response quite disappointing in it's tone.

"Hehe, its alright, she's just adjusting. I'll see Ryuko another time," the man named Mikisugi replied grabbing his jacket and exiting the mansion. Days went by and Ryuko kept avoiding the blue haired man she hadn't come to know and certainly didn't want to. Till after a long time of avoiding him Soichiro had enough and stormed to her room.

"Ryuko he's here to see you again," he said.

"I don't wanna come out," she quietly replied through the door.

"You can't keep putting off meeting him. Sooner or later you'll have to come out," Soichiro told smirking. He knew he was right and she would give in.

"Fine," she said. He was expecting that. "Then it can be later rather than sooner."

"RYUKO!" Soichiro shouted making Ryuko wince. "You can't keep putting this off! Me and Satsuki can't always be there for you!" He retorted storming off in a fit.

"MAYBE I ONLY WANT YOU AND SATSUKI!" The raven head yelled in reply, sliding down the door holding her knees to her chest. A few more times Mikisugi came over, but Ryuko never budged from her spot. They decided that to try one more time, and if she didn't come out then they would stop trying altogether. The trio sat and waited, but no one came down those steps.

"Well it looks like Ryuko isn't coming," the bluenette said standing up and reached for the doorknob when he felt a tug at his blazer. He turned around to see a short girl about 5ft 3in with long raven hair and a very vibrant red streak.

"He-hello I'm Ryuko, it-it's nice to me-meet you," she introduced herself keeping her head down.

"Hello Ryuko-kun I'm Aikuro Mikisugi. Remember me," Mikisugi said smirking.

"O-Oji! Dad you never said that Oji was the one who came to visit all the time," the raven head said.

Soichiro smiled and chuckled. "You never asked."

"Oh I see, wait! Ryuko-kun!" Ryuko said. Satsuki, Soichiro and Mikisugi just laughed. It seems that Ryuko had another person in her life after all.

A/N: **Your all probably wondering what Oji means, well it's uncle in Japanese. As for the story I want to write a different side of Ryuko. In this she is kind of shy and timid and very antisocial. She will still be very hot-headed, but not short-tempered. Don't forget her awesome brute force people. So I'm hoping you enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for chappy 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: And Now We're Off

A month has passed since Satsuki and Soichiro found Ryuko in the forest and she was settling in quite nicely now, adjusting to the twists and turns of the mansion. Still there were some points in the day where Ryuko would lock herself in her rooms for hours or refuse to eat as well. They decided it would be best to snap her out of this by socializing, but she was very timid and antisocial when came to talking to people. Both knew this because of what happened with Mikisugi, so this would be a challenge. She would be a challenge. The three were relaxing in the living room when they decided to tell her. "Hey Imouto, me and dad have been thinking and well we think it's best for you to go to school," Satsuki said as she saw Ryuko's muscles tense. "S-school," Ryuko mumbled. "Besides you still need a proper education to succeed in life," Soichiro commented settling down his newspaper. "Not

helping dad," the older sister reprimanded causing her dad to sink back. "School, school. Will you be there Sacchan?" She asked.

"Yes I will, though this will be my last year at Honnouji High," her voice said to quickly before her brain could process it. "Oh I see. Alright," the raven head answered. "Wait, alright what?" Their dad asked. "I'll go, besides dad's right I still have to finish school," Ryuko spoke. "VICTORY!" Soichiro and Satsuki cheered. "Seriously guys, don't be so surprised. You're hurting my pride. So when does school start?" The youngest Kiryuin inquired after her dad's and sister's cheering died down. "In one month," both said in unison. "R-really!" Ryuko squeaked, as both nodded. "Then that means we have to get you ready for school, pronto," Satsuki declared switching on demon Satsuki. "Uh-oh, well I'm screwed," the youngest Kiryuin commented. She might not survive this, but hey she's been through worse she could handle her own sister, right? Wrong. She forced Ryuko in jewelry, makeup and heels and her dad couldn't object because it was a 'girl' thing so he had no say in the matter. Leaving her sister to handle her. It was the first day of school and Ryuko was sleeping peacefully then the evil ringing device she called it, woke her up from her sleep. She lazily got up and went to the bathroom connected to her room and hopped in. 15 minutes she came out feeling new and refreshed and slipped on her uniform. It was a black uniform with red accents and a red bow. The shirt stopped at her belly button leaving her stomach exposed with suspenders inside. Suspenders connecting to the black skirt. The most intriguing thing about her uniform was that close to the bow there was an 'x' mark on the left side of her chest while the right side had an eye looking image captivating her and forcing Satsuki to get it for her, much to her sister's displeasure. Ryuko slipped on the white high tops, and a red glove on her left hand for no reason in particular. There was a knock at her door and she said come in to find

Satsuki with a basket with hair products and hair based items. "Hey Sacchan," Ryuko said sitting at her desk as Satsuki came in.

She was wearing a uniform much like hers except it was white with blue accents a one piece with these soulless red and orange like eyes. Added with high heels that went past her knees and were white with a single blue line down the middle. "I thought maybe I could do your hair like old times, if that's fine by you?" She sheepishly asking. "Uh ya, ya sure! I'd love that! Ehm, I mean I'd love that." The younger sister declared walking to her vanity as her older sister brushed her unruly hair. She finished 11 minutes later and decided to tie her hair in a down ponytail and needed to know what ribbon her sister wanted. "Imouto what kind of ribbon do you want?" Satsuki inquired. Ryuko thought then asked. "Sacchan what's your favorite color?" "Um... blue why?" Satsuki answered perplexed "Then I'll have a blue ribbon," the younger Kiryuin sister said. "You know you don't have to us my favorite color. Pick your favorite," the older sister told holding her sister's hair till she got the ribbon. "Okay I guess..." Ryuko was contemplating what she wanted. Her favorite color was red, but instead said. "Purple." "Purple?" "Yes purple. My favorite color is red, but I want to wear blue too so I'll wear purple. It's a mix of the two so why not," Ryuko chirped smiling happily. Satsuki smiled as well and grabbed a purple ribbon and tied her sister's hair. Outside of the door was Soichiro grinning contently at how close his daughters were getting again. After that they grabbed breakfast and were off.

A/N: **Hello peoples, persons. Hope you liked the chapter, it has sister fluff. Not any sister fluff fluff, just cute regular sister fluff. Sorry to all the people who ship like SatsRyu or RyuNon or Iori and Houka (don't know their ship name) I'm not into shipping like that. I do not ship girls on girls or boys on boys. There will be ships in this they just have not come up yet, but all of you will see them soon I promise. BYE! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Honnouji High

Ryuko and Satsuki made there way to school and then split and went separate ways. Ryuko was already suffering from anxiety and being in a place where everyone looked at you didn't help much. Everyone did stare, but she didn't think in a bad way. Though she still didn't like it. She went to the administrative office and got her class schedule and things like locker number and combination as well. Her locker was placed on the second floor in the east wing. Ryuko made there with no trouble and checked her schedule. Her homeroom teacher was, wait did she read that right. It said, Homeroom Teacher: Aikuro Mikisugi Class 2K. Now all she had to do was find his room. Ryuko swore that she walked past the same corridor like twice. Her head was engulfed in her schedule she failed to notice the small pink haired girl walking her way.

The raven head bumped into the small figure, falling and scrambling to get up. "HEY! Watch where your going newbie!" A shrill high pitched voice said making Ryuko cringe.

"S-sorry I was just trying to find O- I mean Mikisugi-sensei's class. I guess I got too caught up in my schedule and wasn't paying attention," she said.

The pinkette scoffed got up and retorted. "Whatever I really don't need your whole life story, just watch where you're walking. Do you know who you just bumped into?" The raven head shook and she sighed. "I'm Nonon Jakuzure, Non-Athletic chairman of the student council. So it'd be best to stay on my good side," Nonon replied scowling at Ryuko.

Ryuko stood up and bowed. "I'm very sorry, I'll remember that next time."

"Good." the pinkette mumbled.

"That's not cool Jakuzure, it's obvious she's new and has no idea who any of us are," a green haired guy said from behind Nonon. "Uzu Sanageyama Athletic chairman," he said smiling at Ryuko.

"Ryuko Ki-" she started then the bell rang and she jetted off to find her class. She finally found RM. 2-2 and lightly knocked on it and came in. The raven head stood in front of her new class and introduced herself. "I'm R-Ryuko...Ryuko K-K-Kiryuin," she said and whispers were heard through the class.

"Due to some a family problems Ryuko lived away until now. Ryuko please take your seat between Mako and Senketsu," Mikisugi said ushering Ryuko to her seat. The raven head looked around to find a coconut headed girl and a raven haired boy. She looked at him and was caught in his stare as was her's until Mikisugi snapped her out of her daze. She sat down to find a bubbly brown haired girl right next to her.

"Hey Ryuko! I'm Mako Mankanshocku, it's looks like were desk buddies. Now let's do our best to get along kay," Mako said as Ryuko nodded in response.

'This Mako girl is certainly weird, but seems nice' Ryuko thought. She looked over to her left to see a boy with raven hair much like her own and eye patch over his left eye and his other eye it was a beautiful golden. She was engulfed in it's shine till he turned to her releasing her from her daze. She turned back to the board as if nothing happened and proceeded on with a normal high school day, till she got to lunch. Ryuko paid the lunch lady and looked around. She located her sister sitting with the people she had bumped into earlier.

She saw Nonon glare at her and slightly flinched turning away until she heard Satsuki call her. She sat down at the table uncomfortably and tinkered with the tips of her nails trying not to make any eye contact. "Hello Ryuko, how was class so far?"

Satsuki asked causing her sister to look up and smile. "They went pretty good actually," she replied trying to keep her cool.

"Oh hey, I remember you. We ran into you earlier, sorry about Ja-" Sanageyama said then was pinched by Nonon's nails, making the greenette cry out in pain.

"Silly monkey, sometimes he just gets confused," the pinkette covered then let go.

"Hmm interesting, looks like I can put that away in the pain file," a blue haired boy said typing on his computer.

"Oh really doggy. Then how about you can put my fist in your face in this pain file," Nonon said cracking her knuckles.

"No thank you snake, I rather like my face without the feeling of pain in it. Houka Inumuta Strategy and Intelligence chairman," Inumuta said pushing up his glasses.

"And I'm Ira Gamagoori Disciplinary chairman, nice to meet you," Ira introduced extending a finger seeing as how his full hand might crush her.

She grabbed it and shook it generously and said, "I'm Ryuko Kiryuin, Satsuki's younger sister. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Wait, WHAT!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Lotus and The Bunny

A/N: **This chapter is a basic introduction meeting Senketsu and Mako, some characters in the story. Yup totally human Senketsu, you all saw that coming.**

Recap: _"I'm Ryuko Kiryuin, Satsuki's younger sister. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."_

"Wait WHAT!" All four of them said turning to Satsuki for a nod.

"Well I guess it makes sense, your features are very similar. Please, Ryuko-sama may I take some data on you?" Inumuta inquired making her shift uncomfortably. He knew that was all the data he needed. Looking for afar you could see a duo looking at the student council lunch table, and how this girl so easily approached it like it was nothing.

A guy especially interested in this stared like it was no tomorrow, but it was cut short after his friend clipped his gaze. "Senketsu-chan, Senketsu-chan, Senketsu-chan are you even listening to me?" The brunette asked pouting.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah sure. Mako I'm just intrigued that's all," he replied.

"Oh you mean the new transfer student Ryuko Kiryuin," Mako said biting off her croquette's head.

"Kiryuin?" Senketsu said slightly perplexed at the matter.

"Geez, if you had been paying attention in class you would have heard. She's Satsuki-sama's younger sister. Mikisugi-sensei said that because of family issues they have been living apart till now," the brunette informed.

"I see, so she's Satsuki's younger sister, interesting," Senketsu said.

"She's seems SUPER DUPER NICE! It just looks like she's afraid of everyone," Mako chimed in. They looked over to see Ryuko not so much engaging in the conversation, and distracting herself with little things she saw around school. "Well I guess she's just shy," the raven haired boy said as the brunette nodded, agreeing.

"Oh so your Satsuki-sama's younger sister?" Nonon said some what asking Ryuko.

"Yes I am," the raven haired girl answered. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom. Except I don't know where they are," Ryuko said louder than her quiet tone before.

"I'll show you. Guys I will be right back," Satsuki said leaving with Ryuko.

"Okay can I just say, wow," Sanageyama commented.

"Yes it certainly is...wow," Inumuta followed.

"Satsuki-sama never told us she had a sister though," Ira said disappointingly.

"Me either, and were supposed to be Satsuki-chan's closest confidantes. The thing is that this Ryuko doesn't really like talking to people," Nonon spoke up.

"Yes I can see her anxiety and fear. I asked for data and she shifted uncomfortably. She also only seems calm around Satsuki-sama," the bluenette analyzed.

"Dog, anyone would be freaked out if you asked them for data," the greenette informed.

"Something is very wrong with this Ryuko," the pinkette said. The Kiryuin sisters came back and finished lunch. Then the bell rang and everyone left for class.

 **Senketsu POV**

"Psst Senketsu," Mako whispered to me.

"Yeah Mako," I replied bored facial expression adorned on my face.

"Wanna come over today?" She asked, her face with a smile on it. Mako was always the perky type. Upbeat, chipper, optimistic you name it, but she didn't have lots of friends. Her expressing herself and being unique is what mostly drove people away. The crazy brunette can be an air-headed idiot sometimes, but that's what makes Mako, Mako. She may not be the smartest, but who cares, she is caring and sweet and an awesome friend. If I clearly remember that in fourth grade I met Mako all alone playing on the playground. Everyone was staring at her weirdly, but she didn't care, she kept playing. I don't have a problem with her expressing herself. I love how she can be herself and won't care what anyone will think. As for me, well I'm average. Just a regular teenager with decent grades and a normal life.

Now this transfer student came in. What was her name. Ryugo no um Ryuko, that's it. Well I thought my life was normal, but something about her kinda brushed me a weird way. It felt like I knew her, but couldn't place it. Her eyes were just so hypnotyzing. Those big beautiful...wait! Stop right there mister she's new plus Satsuki Kiryuin's younger sister. Thinking like that is a definite NO-NO! After that I focused on Mako again before she got annoyed. "Sure," I mumbled quickly as she nodded.

 **Mako POV**

Something was definitely wrong with Senketsu-chan. I knew because were best friends, and besides my Mako senses were tingling. It's this feeling I get when I sense that some things wrong. I really don't know why he started acted weird, but I'm guessing it's because of Satsuki-sama's sister. Not trying to be rude, but since she transferred Senketsu-chan's been acting awkward or spaced out.

I have an idea maybe he feels sorry for her. Awww, Senketsu-chan is so kind. WAIT! Hehe I have an idea.

 **Normal POV**

After school everyone started leaving and heading home. The Kiryuin sisters were walking home when Ryuko felt a tap on her shoulder, turned around grabbed the person's wrist and flipped them over. Evidently them landing on their butt. "MAKO!"

Senketsu said running to his friend. "Ow, ow, ow," Mako mumbled." Hey what's wrong with you!?" Senketsu yelled angrily.

"S-sorry I-I'm just a little jumpy. Are you alright, um..." Ryuko paused.

"Mako Mankanshocku, nice to meet you," the brunette said getting up like nothing happened.

"Nice to meet you...too," the raven head said.

"My bad, didn't mean to startle you. I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted to hang out with me and Senketsu-chan one time," Mako said.

"Well Mako I...I don't-"

"She'd love to Mankanshocku and. I remember you, your Senketsu Yuujo. Well Yuujo, Mankanshocku, Ryuko would love to hang out at a later time," Satsuki intervened smiling.

"Alright Satsuki-sama, Ryuko-chan, bye bye," the bubbly brunette waved.

"Yeah bye. I'll see you guys another time," the raven boy said.

"Come on Senketsu-chan!" Mako called.

"Coming!" He replied waving and running off.

"Satsuki," Ryuko gritted.

"Yes, Ryuko," the older sister responded smirking devilishly.

"Jerk!" Ryuko yelled walking off in a huff.

'So the lotus and bunny, funny' Satsuki thought then came to a realization. "W-wait Ryuko," Satsuki called running after her little sister.

A/N: **Your probably wondering what was with this chapter well it's an introductory chapter for Mako and Senketsu to meet Ryuko. Mako is conning. The characters personalities maybe a bit different, but hey a change is always good. Mako for example. She wil be way more smarter and her hallelujah moments will still be included. Also the title "The Lotus and The Bunny" Sen= Lotus Flower and for Mako, well bunnies are just her thing so Bunny. Prepare for chappy 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Where Our Fears Lie

 **Ryuko POV**

I came home after school and you know what it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. The student council's pretty nice, well after you get to know them. Dad wasn't home so I'm guessing he returned to his work. We came in and I collapsed on our couch

breathing in it's scent. It was like firewood and the outdoors. "Enjoying that couch Ryuko," Sacchan said grinning like a maniac.

"Leave me alone," my muffled voice barked defensively. "Well, well someone's testy," Sacchan proclaimed sitting by me running her manicured nails through my hair. "So where's dad?" I asked. "At work. Sometimes he works at the company, but then again

he does work from home. I suspected he has been doing it for a month," Sacchan answered, but after I mentally paused. 'For a month, that's when they found me. He shouldn't have to do something like that for me. He still has a life and I don't want him ruining his' I thought frowning at the subject then spoke. "He can't blow off work like that. It'll take a toll on him and his job, besides I really don't think I'm all that important." I spoke as I dropped my head, my bangs covered my eyes. I know what I just said, but it's true. I turned to see Sacchan's face turned from sad to angry before I could say WHAT THE. "Don't say that Imouto! Your so sweet and kind, and I bet he loves taking time to hang out with you. Please I-I-I just really want...you to be... excited about things again. I just feel like it's somewhat m-my fault.

About what happened 10 years ago," Sacchan finished as warm tears dripped down her face. "Sacchan it's-" "NO! Its not alright. I know your strong, but one day you'll have to depend on others for a change. You can't always do the heavy lifting, and you can't always push people away," Sacchan bringing me into a warm embrace. She was still crying though, sobbing actually. I could feel her tears staining me shirt, but I never moved. Sacchan just had to cry the pain away. She shouldn't have to hold it in, not like I do.

After about 5 to 10 minutes of sobbing Sacchan finally tired out and fell asleep. I did my best to unwrap myself from her embrace and carefully set her down on the couch, grabbing a blanket and covering her. I headed to my room got in and closed the door.

'Sacchan's right, I do the heavy lifting. Why?' _Because you want them to pity you_ "No that's not true, its not what I want." I said audibly as the voice retorted. _Oh course you don't, then tell me why do you make people around you suffer_ "I-I don't-"

 _LIES!_

 _Your to sad to notice how you make people feel. YOU MAKE ME SICK!_ The voice told me in the most hated tone I had ever heard. I guess I hated myself. Now there was a little voice in my head.

 **Normal POV**

Ryuko decided to take a nap and drifted off to bed. She woke up hours later to see the lights downstairs on, guessing that Soichiro is here. She quietly asked down the steps and saw her father sitting on the couch with Satsuki. I guess in the moment she realized something. She was always distant from everyone. Ryuko really did push people away, but so she wouldn't get hurt.

Then thought would her bond with her family be as strong as it was 10 years ago? She was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt and afraid of facing her feelings. The raven head strolled back upstairs and flopped on her bed returning to her sleep. Satsuki woke up on couch with a wet face and a blanket covering her and she smiled and went upstairs. The next day Ryuko and Satsuki woke up and headed off to school.

Satsuki paced quickly and was in front of her sister. She turned back to see her sister moving kind of sluggishly. "Are you alright Imouto?" Satsuki called out. "Yea, I'm just tired, the first day was exhausting," Ryuko answered smiling a bit nervously. "Okay then, let's go!" The older sister said picking up speed and Ryuko followed. Days like these went on for the younger Kiryuin sister, waking up and always exhausted. It was because of the nightmares. They were haunting her and wouldn't go away. While

sucking her energy, it was sucking her body strength, but she wouldn't let something like nightmares and sleep deprivation stop her. She would make sure of it. The Kiryuin sisters got home just in time. There had been thunder storm warnings all day, and the clouds in the sky turned a sickly gray. Ryuko had done her best to keep up her energy, but some things can't last forever and fainted from sleep deprivation. "RYUKO!" Satsuki yelled as Ryuko's body made contact with the floor. Soichiro got home early and was in his downstairs office when he heard the sound and came up. "What's going- RYUKO!" He exclaimed and ran to his youngest daughter.

"Satsuki what happened?!" Soichiro asked with the utmost urgency. "I don't know, though these past days Ryuko has been moving quite sluggishly," the raven head answered. "I see. Here get her arms I'll get the legs," the oldest Kiryuin ordered as him and his daughter picked up the youngest Kiryuin.

-2 Hour Timeskip-

Ryuko woke up groggily and found herself in her bed room and wondered how she got there. 'What happened' she thought. _You passed out and fainted, that's what happened._ "Ugh," Ryuko quietly moaned rubbing her head. _See I told you. You can't do anything without making people worry. Your a nuisance. A stupid, boring, idiotic nuisance, who can't seem to do anything._ The voice remarked. "I-I guess I couldn't keep holding out, not like this anyway," the raven head muttered and heard the lighting crackling and yelped. Satsuki and Soichiro came in Ryuko looked up. "I'm sorry," she apologized twidling with her thumbs. "Are you okay now?"

Soichiro asked as Ryuko quickly nodded. "Imouto please don't scare us like that again," Satsuki softly reprimanded. "Yea I know I should have told you, but I always make you guys worry, I feel bad," Ryuko said. "It's no trouble, but you should get changed and rest," the oldest Kiryuin suggested as him and Satsuki left. "Okay," the youngest Kiryuin muttered quietly pulling out a silk white nightgown going to her ankles. She climbed into bed and heavily sighed and shut her heavy eyelids.

-Flashback-

 _It was a stormy night (I know cliche) in the woods where tests were underway. A scream could be heard throughout the facility and lead into a white room partly covered red. "Stay still," a deep, rich voice said fiddling with buttons on a control board. "I-It hurts...so much," the younger Ryuko said. "It will soon be over," the voice said again. The younger Ryuko was stuck on a metal table going through tests that required blood, spilling a lot over the room. "There, finished. Feel better darling?" The voice asked with fake sincerity in it's voice. "D-don't call me...darling. If you...loved me, then...you'd stop," the younger Ryuko snapped. The person with the voice ran up to Ryuko and slapped her clean on her face. "Learn some respect, you shouldn't say something like that to your mother. For you're grcaeless behavior you'll receive more punishment," she replied smirking devilishly. Again more screams could be heard throughout the whole facility._

 _-_ Flashback Over-

Ryuko screams were muffled, but there was a terrified look in her eyes and tears came rushing down. 'I'm afraid, scared. Make them go away' she thought. Satsuki walked down the hallway after using the bathroom and muffled noises from her sister's room. 'Are those, is Ryuko...' Satsuki paused as this time she heard light sobbing in place of the muffled noises. Satsuki twisted the doorknob and opened he door to see Ryuko crying. "Imouto, what's wrong?" The older sister inquired. The younger didn't answer and kept crying. "A nightmare I'm guessing," she guessed. Ryuko nodded and looked up with her red puffy eyes and hugged Satsuki so tight crying into her chest. "P-please don't leave m-me...alone. I'm afraid," she pleaded. "Of course, I won't go any where," Satsuki said slipping into the bed with Ryuko who was still quietly crying in her chest. 'My fears, our fears. Hopefully they won't consume us, in this tidal wave of uneasiness' Satsuki thought comfroting her little sister.

A/N: **That chapter was a little longer than I expected, but still I hope you enjoyed. The main base of this chapter was to show the Kiryuin sisters fears while revealing some of Ryuko's past. I bet you all know who Satsuki and Ryuko's mom is (If it already wasn't obvious) so there will go into some explaining about that. Bye and stay tuned for chappy 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Woman In The Darkness

A/N: **This chapter is staged right after Ryuko escapes. ENJOY!**

"The prisoner escaped!" A guard yelled. "Go after her men!" A tan haired man yelled. "AYE CAPTAIN!" They yelled as they ran out the doors. "Uh-oh. No good, this is bad. You're all gonna be in so much trouble when Maman hears about this," a soft, girlish voice said with blonde hair very visible from the ceiling. "Nui Harime, and what do we owe the pleasure," the Captain sarcastically replied. "No need to be rude Captain Ringey I was just saying, jeez," Nui told as she flipped down from the celing bars she was hanging from. "Seriously though Maman isn't gonna be happy that you let Ryu-chan get away. She's such a naughty girl, ne?" The blond warned as she skipped away. "Ugh I don't know who's worse. Lady Ragyo's biological daughter or THAT!" Ringey exclaimed walking away.

A few hours later a figure walked through the doors exuding a rainbow aura from it's body.

"Nui I'm back," the figure said sitting down on a couch. "MAMAN!" Nui yelled happily into diving into Ragyo's lap. "Sorry it took me so long I had to get more supplies. I think we almost found the breakthrough," Ragyo said playing with Nui's hair. "Now all I need is Ryuko." The blond coughed nervously and informed. "Um Maman I have some bad news." Ragyo heard this and had an angry purple aura around her body. "NUI!" The older woman exclaimed in a brash rough tone and slightly coughed as her aura dusappeared. "Ahem darling what happened?" She asked in a softer quieter voice. "R-Ryu-chan, she m-might have gotten a-away," Nui answered. "She WHAT!" Ragyo shouted throughout the facility. "Shit," Captain Ringey muttered. "AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" The older woman exclaimed as Nui shuddered in fear. "Gomene Maman I-I-I really don't know. Ask that stupid Captain," the blonde replied. "ACHOO!" The Captain sneezed. "Imbeseels, how could they let Ryuko escape?" Ragyo questioned herself rubbing her temples and sighing. "M-Maman, you, you can use...me," Nui suggested. Ragyo turned to Nui and scowled for a bit and in a harsh tone responded. "Nui, how many times do I have to tell you I can't use you. You know your not compatible with any of my equipment, to me now you're just a tool. Besides your body rejects the serums. Now go find Houomauru and get Ryuko back as quick as possible," the older woman said walking away. "A, I...Maman, of course, right away," the blonde sadly complied and walked away as well to find Rei. "Foolish girl, will she ever learn," the older woman mumbled walking into a dark corridor with a door saying: **STAY OUT! NO ONE WITH OFFICIAL CLEARANCE IS ALLOWED HERE!** And walked through it.

There were bottles and syringes scattered everywhere, along with a fair amount of blood as well. "Finally, a breakthrough. Oh you dear Ryuko such a naughty girl, when she get's back I'll have to teach her a lesson," the older woman smirked. She started picking up the bottles and pulled out some red gunk out a a freezer. "Hm, interesting, it seems the blood is reacting somewhat effectively against the cold. Maybe I will need Nui after all."

Ragyo went to her locked drawer that was surprisingly unlocked. "Strange, I swear this was locked." Sweat started coming from her features as she raged through the draw in anger. "It's gone, gone. No it can't be, where is it? I have to find it. You don't think...RYUKO!" Ragyo screamed

Her scream was heard throughout the facility and everyone shuddered. "Ma-Maman isn't happy," Nui sadly mumbled. "Crap, I'm gonna get killed," the Captain muttered walking along the hallways.

The blonde girl approached a door and opened it. "Hey Houomauru Ma-" "Needs us to get Ryuko back as soon as possible. Already on it, I'm tracking her location, I always plan for contingincies," Rei interrupted.

"Now the whole operation is at stake, Ryuko dear, you'll be damned if you think I'll let you win."

There was Ryuko sitting on her bed when she got up and went through her drawers. She pulled out a red scissor like key and sat back down. _So this is what she wants huh? Then, she'll have to pry it from my cold bare hands_.

A/N: **Now the main antagonists have entered the picture, things are heating up. Don't worry probably the main focus of chapter 10 is some RyuKetsu, I hope. I don't know exactly, but definitely stay tuned. BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Spice of Romance On the Run

* * *

After what happened last month everyone calmed down and relaxed, going back to their normal schedules. It's been a month since Ryuko's been at Honnouji High and she's adjusting well.

Half of the time she'll be talking to one of the student council members or Senketsu or Mako. The three have been hanging out a lot, so Ryuko didn't have to constantly cling to Satsuki like a lost puppy.

Thinking about her life in her past self's place she probably wouldn't believe that after years of isolation she would have friends. But she proved her own self wrong and that she could be proud of. After being around the two she started being more outspoken and braver when talking to people.

Most people honestly couldn't believe how different Ryuko was from Satsuki. Quiet, shy, bashful and very antisocial. As for Satsuki she was a leader, loud, very social and outspoken.

Ryuko was walking down the hall with Senketsu when she saw people placing up fall themed decorations.

"Hey, Senketsu, what's with the decorations?" Ryuko asked looking at everything that stood out.

"Oh these. Each year is the Fall Fundraiser, just an annual event every time around the fall. Actually the student council and party comittee take care of everything," he said when he heard giggling next to him. "Ryuko?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, its just that I can't imagine Satsuki doing something like this. It isn't her, um, jen na se qua," Ryuko replied.

"I see, well you would know her the best wouldn't you," Senketsu concluded.

They walked down the halls more until running into Sanageyama. Ryuko hadn't experienced love, well not the lovey dovey kind, but if she had it would have made her life much more easier.

Sanageyama was always nice around her. Helping her or just talking to her, something Senketsu wasn't to fond of. "Hey Ryuko," he greeted ruffling her long raven hair.

"Hello Sanageyama," she greeted back.

"Excited for the Fall Fundraiser?" He inquired.

"Hmm, I suppose so, but I haven't done these things before. Everything's still a bit new to me," Ryuko answered.

"I see, if you need any help, you can always ask me," Sanageyama said slightly blushing pink.

Those two were having a conversation as if he doesn't exist, and when Sanageyama said that, it made Senketsu's blood boil. "No, it's fine if Ryuko needs help she can just ask Satsuki, Mako or me. Besides she wouldn't wanna bother you," Senketsu interrupted.

Sanageyama realised what he was doing and smirked, "Its no trouble at all," then turned to Ryuko, "I honestly don't mind at all."

"Well then tha-" but before she could finish Senketsu once again interrupted, "Like I said before we can handle it."

Sanageyama grit his teeth. Senketsu really wasn't one to give up easily, and if he had the same idea as he did then they'd both be competing for Ryuko's heart. Besides who said a little competiton wasn't fun. "Well that's sweet in all, but think as a student council member its our jobs to help students."

"Well as a friend its my job to help Ryuko," Senketsu retorted. Then, an argument sparked between the boys and their conversation turned into a screaming feast. Ryuko, hated loud noise so she sneakily walked away and looked for Mako in the next classroom.

"SO, RYUKO, WHICH ONE OF US IS BETTER TO HELP!" Both boys screamed out to no one in particular.

 _'Geez, their too loud,'_ she thought clutching her ears. _"This is a little loud, but I promise it won't hurt."_

 _"Don't worry Ryu-chan, it'll be over soon." 'They're not here anymore, they can't hurt me,'_ Ryuko inwardly thought hopping into the classroom.

"Ryuko-chan over here!" The brunette yelled gesturing the raven girl to sit down with her.

"Hey Mako," she responded.

"Hi. Mako has an idea. Mako was thinking when we first met we'd said we'd go out. Me, you and Senketsu-chan. I'm free this weekend and so is Senketsu-chan, so if you're not busy then we can hang out," Mako suggested bouncing with excitement in her seat.

"Um, sure. Besides Satsuki and my dad are always telling me to get out more. Of course I'll come," Ryuko replied as Mako hugged her happily.

"Yay! This makes Mako so happy!"

"Hehe, yeah, it's makes me happy too!" The raven haired teen beamed. As class began some students rushed in and the teacher then followed.

After class successfully started and finished as Senketsu rejoined the girls, and with a little frown plastered on his face.

He was thinking about it. The bet he made with Sanageyama, it was honestly terrible to make Ryuko the prize.

-Flashback-

 _"Okay, fine then it's a deal. Whoever can win over Ryuko's heart is her's," Sanageyama said holding out his hand, waiting for Senketsu to grab it._

 _"It's a deal!" Senketsu replied firmly grabbing the athletic chair's hand and shaking it._

 _Both started to part ways when Sanageyama called out. "Sorry, Yuujo, but I just won't lose."_

 _"Well then that makes two of us, because I won't lose either," the golden eyed guy responded walking off to class._

-Flashback Over-

Soon, the trio went all over the school attending class and what not till the day finally ended and they were walking down the street home. "Y-you guys can come over my house. I mean if you want to," Ryuko said blushing slightly.

"Really? Yay! Mako would definitely wanna come. What about you Senketsu-chan?" The brunette asked.

"Um, a, yeah sure. I'd love to come over as well," he answered nervously. ' _There, at Ryuko's house.'_

Walking for a little while longer till they made their way to the Kiryuin mansion and the raven head girl opened the door walking through with her friends.

"HUGE!" Mako declared falling fast first into the fluffly carpet.

Senketsu walked around and sat down. "Mako's right your ho- mansion is huge."

"Thank you, but please, don't feel awkward here. We're friends after all," the raven head replied.

Both the two nodded and smiled, and began their fun in Ryuko's mansion. After doing the occasional things like homework, talking and even having a pillow fight.

Feathers were spread across the floor as the three was breathing exasperatedly. "I..I've never had a pillow fight before. This was fun," Ryuko said.

"What?" The brunette exclaimed. "Ryuko-chan, you've never had a pillow fight before. Oh wow, Mako's had plenty pillow fights with Senketsu-chan."

The raven head turned to Senketsu and giggled which turned into loud obnoxious laughter directed to her male friend spread out on the armchair. "H-Hey, it's not funny! I only did it because Mako asked me, and you said you wouldn't tell anyone Mako!" He exclaimed.

"Oops! Did Mako tell Ryuko-chan, Senketsu-chan's secret, sorry," the brunette apologized.

"Hehe, no it's fine I don't mind you doing it. Besides it's Mako, so what do you expect," Ryuko said smiling.

The gold eyed guy smiled and sighed. _'Ryuko would never make fun of me. Thank goodness for that.'_

Saturday soon came by and Ryuko was getting dressed in her room pulling over a blue camisole, a pair of black jeans and and black and white converses and waved goodbye to her family, walking out the door to meet Senketsu and Mako at their meeting spot.

She soon got their to see her friends there and Mako frantically waving to her and they set off for their day of outing. "So where are we going?" The raven head asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," Senketsu said, grabbing Ryuko's hand. She looked down at their hands and looked up at him, who was blushing lightly, and smiled lightly tightning her grip on his hand.

They soon came to a big place with all kinds of rides and people along with two big parks. "T-there's a lot of people. Well that was fun I'm going to go!" Ryuko said trying to make her great escape, but Mako grabbed her arm.

"No way! Ryuko-chan's not ditching, now come let's go!" Mako exclaimed pulling Ryuko through the gate with Senketsu.

"Ragyo-sama, Ryuko has been spotted," Rei said through her phone with other guards around her.

 _"Good, now bring her back, and Rei, use any means necessary,"_ Ragyo replied.

"Of course Ragyo-sama," her assisant said hanging up the line. "You all heard Ragyo-sama! Bring her back as any means necessary. Get her when she's alone, now go!" She commanded as the guards split up.

The three were going on all rides till they went to a big one called, "The Skull Ripper".

The raven head looked at it and her face held a face of absolute fear. "Oh no! No way am I going on that thing. I kind of like not dying!" She turned around when Senketsu grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Hey, don't worry you'll be fine. Now come on," he said as she blushed and nodded.

"Y-yeah okay," she answered walking inside with them. _'Why? Why is my heart beating so fast. Did...did Senketsu make it do that?'_ Ryuko questioned.

Rei observed this and pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of there little scene. She went through her contacts list and picked Ragyo's and sent the picture to her.

Ragyo heard a beeping noise and picked up her phone to see she received Rei's message and she clicked on the picture. She saw Senketsu holding Ryuko's hand and looking deep into her eyes and smirked. "So, after all this time he's been here. I knew one day I'd find him."

The woman smiled and stood up. As she was walking down the hallway the only thing you could hear was the clicking of her shoes through the corridors. She opened the door to Nui's room and walked inside. And with a terrible smirk on her face.

After the trio got off Mako eat too much before that and when they got off she quickly ran to the bathroom saying, "Mako's gotta go! The urge rises!" and ran off in search of the closet trashcan.

"Oh boy. I'll got check on Mako, I'll be right back," the raven head said waving goodbye to the golden eyed boy walking off. "Now," Ryuko said turning her head, "to look for Mako." She was taking a long turn around the ferris wheel when she was suddenly snatched into the shadows by four rough hands.

They tied her up and covered her mouth as she gave off muffled screams of panic. _'Please! Please, someone save me! Save me from the darkness!'_ Ryuko inwardly screamed as tears fell from her face. Once again she was by herself, in the darkness, and afraid. But nothing terrified her the most then leaving her family and friends.

After the brunette finished throwing up in the trash she came back to only find Senketsu on the bench by himself. "Hey Senketsu-chan, where's Ryuko-chan?" She inquired.

He stood up with a shocked and worried look on his face and shook Mako roughly, yelling, "So she wasn't with you!"

Mako nodded and Senketsu ran off in search of the raven head girl. _'Ryuko! Please, just please be okay!"_ He pleaded in his thoughts.

Rei and the guards were walking to the truck carrying Ryuko back as she was struggling a great deal. The assisant's footsteps stopped and turned to the captive and laughed straight in her fear strucken face. "You think you'll escape? If you do then your wrong because once your brought back Ragyo-sama will punish till your nothing except a broken soul. But judging on how your so terrifed a part of you's already been broken. Men, load her onto the truck. Then we'll leave this terrible place for good," Rei said getting up after kneeling and getting in the passenger's seat.

Senketsu looked everyone as quickly as possible, but to no avail her found no Ryuko. Soon he saw a tiny, little scissor that was looped around a chain to be a necklace that he distinctly remembered Ryuko wearing when they came here today. So he took off in that direction and ran till he saw some men loading her up in a truck.

"Ryuko!" The golden-eyed boy yelled running to her. Some guards dropped her flat on her butt and started fighting Senketsu as he swung his right fist connecting with one guard's face.

A guard knocked Senketsu off his feet as he brushed the blood off the corner of his mouth and started fighting with the others soon taking them out. He walked to Ryuko and untied the ropes and took the tape off her mouth. "Senketsu!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly as he felt wet droplets on his shirt. "I was so scared! Thank you so much for saving me, I honestly can't thank you enough!"

He broke the hug to look her at her and smile. "Don't worry, now let's go," he said holding out her hand as she gladly accepted it.

"Hey! You guys get up now and catch her!" Rei ordered the guards as they started recovering and getting up to chase the two.

"Crap!" Senketsu cursed running away holding tightly onto the raven head's hand.

 _'Once again, my heart, it's beating so fast. I-It just won't stop. Senketsu, he saved me. He fought those guys for me, and was so angry about it. He really cares about me. Thank you, Senketsu, for saving me.'_ Ryuko thanked inwardly from her thoughts.

They turned and ran down and into an abandon ride that hid them. Senketsu pulled Ryuko close to him that she could feel his breath on her neck. "Senketsu..."

"Please, I just want to keep you safe."

"Okay. Can we stay like this, for a little while?"

"Yes, thank you. I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11

A World Drenched in Red

Chapter 11: Senketsu's Story

* * *

Both mutely sat together in the dark room as the guards were lightly passing by looking for them.

The situation was quite odd and Senketsu kept thinking on why some random people would want to take Ryuko. _'Maybe it's the reason why she didn't live for Satsuki for a few years. Maybe something happened back then?'_ He thought pondering on his internal question.

He turned to looked at her. Her knees were to her chest and her head on her knees. She didn't look afraid, just confused, upset, and even lost. Senketsu wanted to do something. Ryuko was so close to him he could touch her. He wanted her to feel better.

But what could he say? What could he do to make her understand that he was here for her? For right now nothing. Nothing right now is something she needed to feel. Feeling nothing could ease the pain.

She was distraught and confused. They had come after her, but how? How did they find her when she was so far away? Ryuko turned to look at Senketsu.

She must have been a big bother to him. To concern him with her needs, it was just terrible. The raven head never wanted to get people in her mess, but somehow they always got into her's.

Ryuko turned to Senketsu to look at him. His one golden eye was radiantly glowing in the room as it reflected off the light. _'I wonder what happened to his other eye?'_ She wondered.

Both wanted to make their move. To try to talk to each other to work something out or try to talk about the situation they got themselves into, but both were very hesitant.

The silence for a little while longer till Senketsu decided to break the silence. "So, if I'm allowed to ask. What's this whole being hunted down thing about?" He asked.

She turned to him and turned away, and softly muttered, "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

He scoffed and started laughing in a whisper voice causing Ryuko to turn to him. "Please, I would know complicated if it hit me in the face," Senketsu said contradicting the raven head's statement.

He had fully grabbed her attention as she turned to him with curious eyes. "Oh really, how?" She inquired as Senketsu seized laughing.

The golden eyed boy lightly chuckled lying his head against a plank of wood. "It was awhile ago, when I was young." Ryuko saw Senketsu's one golden eye flicker with an emotion she had come to know very well. Pain.

"The incident happened around 10 years ago."

 _I was walking around the forest looking for my family because I strayed to far and lost sight of them. "Where are they?" I asked myself searching around._

 _I searched for a few hours till I gave up and decided to stop for the night. I found a cave and stayed there, till morning came. I once again started searching the same forest. It was the same old thing for days till I had thought they had forgotten me or maybe left me behind._

 _So I made the decision to try to get out, I though maybe someone else could help me if they had already left the forest._

 _I walked for a few hours when I saw smoke in a small area. I was curious and needed help so I walked towards it. I peeked through the trees to see a woman. She wasn't super tall, but not short either. And she was also with two other people. A little girl and a woman in her teens._

 _The looked to suspicious for me so I decided to leave and find somebody else for help when I stepped on a twig that cracked causing them to turn my way._

 _I looked back to see the woman come up to me with a terrible smile asking, "Are you alright little boy? You look lost."_

 _I didn't like the atmosphere she brought and I quickly shock my head. "No, I was just passing through when I saw you all. I was just looking for my parents, I'm sorry for spieing," is what I replied with._

 _I started walking away when the lady grabbed my hand and stopped me. She whispered into my ear with a sickly sweet voice, "If you're lost, then stay with us instead," and took me back to their camp to stay for the night._

 _As I was asleep I felt something over me, it was soft and warm, but the smell that came from it was intoxicating, and it made it hard to breathe. I then released I was drugged and kidnapped to an unknown place that scared me as a kid._

 _It was a tall and gray building that had a scary and mysterious atmosphere. And all I could remember was not wanting to go inside. But either way I was forced inside._

 _Everything was still black and I was thrown inside a dark room, and soon heard the door slam loudly shut. I sat up and took off the thing covering my head and looked around to see nothing, except blue, cerulean eyes staring at me._

 _It was a girl on the other side as she quietly sat there humming something to keep herself calm, but to me looked like she was doing it like she had done it before. "Are you okay?" I croaked out._

 _"Me? I-I'm fine, don't worry about it," the girl replied._

 _I sat crossed legged and asked her, "Why are we here? And what are you doing here?"_

 _She nodded and I could only see her eyes flicker and answered, "We are here as experiments. I'm an experiment, and it seems like your Mama's new toy."_

 _ **Toy?**_ _I thought. "What'a that supposed to mean?"_

 _The girl frowned and started weeping, but through her sobs said, "W-we...are tortured... and hurt...e-everyday." And then her quiet weeping turned to loud sobs. I got up and walked up to her and hugged her close comforting her, and stopping her sobs._

 _Days passed as we talked and I kept the girl company. Until one day we were talking until I inquired, "Please, can you tell me you're name? I'm Senketsu."_

 _"My-my name? My name is-" but before she could finish the big rough door swung open and the woman I had met earlier walked in and up to the girl._

 _She forcefully grabbed her arm and started pulling her out, but I got up and grabbed her hand. "You can't take her!" I yelled. The woman only sneered and swiped her hand my way and hit me cheek as she pulled he girl away._

 _"Ryu..." the girl stuttered being pulled away, "my name is Ryu-"_

 _"Y-you, never got to finish your name." I waited-waited for her to come back and finally she did, but not the same. She was bruised and bleeding and was thrown roughly on the ground. I caught her, but me myself was pulled and I left Ryu by herself on the floor, hurt and bleeding as I was taken away. I was brought to a room that was odd and I didn't understand, but what I can remember is that it hurt._

 _Until...I decided I was done sitting around. Staying there I just called her Ryu, it was a cute nickname and never really bothered her on asking her real name till one day I told her, "Ryu, I'm breaking out of this place." I declared as shock filled her eyes._

 _"What? Senketsu you can't! You'll just get hurt, besides no one makes it out anyway," she said in a discouraged mumble._

 _"Yes I know, but we've got to try or we won't ever taste freedom again! I-I want to see my family-!"_

 _"I have a family to y'know! But they didn't care about that, they just scooped me up and took me away! And I haven't seen them since!" Ryu yelled back. "Escape yourself," she growled walking away._

 _I didn't care if her voice was in my head. I didn't listen and I surely didn't pay attention. I just wanted freedom, and to escape. I just wanted to see my family. My mom, father and brother._

 _I waited until the coast was clear and started running down the halls. From what I remembered it was like a confusing maze you could get lost in. But being there I mapped out all of the areas beforehand and the way I was traveling was the way to the exit._

 _I made my way down a long hallway were I ran into guards put at that station. "Sound the alarms! A prisoner escaped!" They yelled chasing after me. I ran as fast as I could to get away, but it didn't because I was cornered in a-well corner. I was breathing heavily when they approached me about to grab me when someone tugged my arm and pulled into what I think was the venteliation shaft._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Come on, if we take this way will make it to a hall that will take us to the exit," Ryu said crawling ahead of me. Why? Why did she save me? She said I could escape by myself, but she came after me and is coming with me._

 _"Hey-um-why did you come to save me?" I uncomfortably asked._

 _"Hmm, I honestly don't know why, but if we can escape and meet our families again then it doesn't matter now does it." Ryu replied._

 _"Thanks," I mumbled as she just gave a simply nod. We went farther and the alarms that were set off rung even louder than before. We both jumped out of the shaft and into the hallway where we followed only to see more guards blocking our way. "We have to go through them," I said._

 _We ran to the guards and kicked, punched and shoved our way through them, but a guard got the better of me and raised his sword and struck my left eye. "Ah!" I cried out as blood started dripping from it._

 _"Senketsu!" She screamed. Ryu ran to me and picked me. She started carrying me, but it did slow us down a lot. More and more guards just kept coming and I softly put down. "Hey Sen, I-I have to go. Get away from here, while you still have the chance, I'll cover while you get away," she whispered ever so softly into my ear._

 _"Wait- Ryu- please-"_

 _"Bye, okay," she smiled and ran off and away from...me. I got up, holding my eye and ran, as fast as I could. I know, she would come. I would hear footsteps and then I would see her running right behind me. That's what I told myself. It was a fantasy. And this-this was reality._

"And that's what happened years ago. From what I remember I was there for maybe two-three years before I escaped, but in the end I never found Ryu. I wonder- if she's still alive," Senketsu said as tears slowly escaped his eyes.

Ryuko stood up and this action surprised Senketsu. She moved and wiped away his tears and declared, "I bet she's still out waiting for you! You have to believe she's still out there, and waiting for you!"

"Thank you, Ryuko." He responded.

"Yup, now let's get out of here, okay," she said smiling holding out her hand which he gladly accepted. They escaped that dark room. And this time both of them made it out.

A/N: **Hey you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. If you guys have any ideas on future chapters don't be afraid to review or PM me. Well bye and get ready for chappy 12 next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

A World In Drenched Red

* * *

Chapter 12: Uncovering the Truth

* * *

After the amusement park fiasco Ryuko after finally breaking out of her shell, decided to stay home for a little while, until things cleared the air.

The only thing is that she missed her classwork assignments, so each day someone would bring them to her. On Monday, it was Satsuki, Tuesday was Sanageyama, Wednesday it was Mako and Senketsu, Thursday was Ira and Houka, and finally Friday was Nonon.

And it just so happened that today was Friday, and right now Nonon was delivering the assignments, but then she would have to be right back at school because of the student council meeting that started at 4:30.

She approached the house and knocked on the door, waiting at the doorstep. Footstep pounded the inside of the house and took them a little while to get to the door. Nonon started getting impatient.

The Non-Athletic chair didn't like waiting in one place to long, it always bothered her. The door swung open to reveal Ryuko in her pajamas. "Oh, Nonon. Thanks, come inside," Ryuko said grabbing the assignments handed by Nonon.

"Sure," Nonon replied walking in, closing the door. "Sorry if I caught you off guard. But, Mankanshocku and Yuujo said something about a big project. It deals with the Kamakura Period. I think that's what they said," the Non-Athletic chair informed.

"Oh, the Kamakura Period, huh? I've heard about that one, and a few others too," she said putting the assignments on the coffee table, as she sat down on the couch. Nonon only sat down tapping her foot, worried about being late for the meeting.

"Really though Nonon. I honestly can't thank you enough for doing this, along with everyone else," Ryuko said lying back. "I just...sometimes I don't know what to do and I get scared. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared. I feel like there's just this part of me holding myself back. And what happened last Saturday didn't help."

 _'Last Saturday? What really did happen last Saturday? I tried asking Mankanshocku, but her details were way too vague. Yuujo wouldn't even tell Satsuki-chan what happened. I'll find out what's really going on here,'_ the Non-Athletic chair thought.

"Nonon?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I zoned out. Sorry," she apologized.

Ryuko just smiled at the girl's antics. "Don't worry about it. If you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back," the raven head said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll just sit here," Nonon informed as Ryuko walked off.

As soon as Nonon heard the door shut she got up and started running upstairs. She looked around and went to a door at the end of the hallway. Being Satsuki's childhood friend she knew what almost every room in the house was used for and where it was.

The Non-Athletic chair just suspected this one being Ryuko's. Luckily, she was right. When she opened it she all of Ryuko's possesions inside. Small things like trinkets, and photos and clothing appearal.

She gulped. Nonon didn't want to do anything unhonorable, especially to Satsuki's little sister, but she had to found out what was going on. Nonon opened her closet first. Walking through clothes and tripping over shoes, Nonon didn't find anything.

Next, she looked and peered through drawers nothing there either. Until, something shiny caught her eye. It came from Ryuko's dresser, it was a box. It was brown, but something pointy was sticking out.

The Non-Athletic chair walked over quickly worrying on how much time she had, and opened it. It was a red half-scissor necklace. "A necklace?" She picked it up and started feeling the surface. On the back was a tiny engraving on the back. "I can't read it!" She declared.

Nonon heard the toilet flush and switfly grabbed the necklace and put it in her pocket running downstairs back to the couch. She launched herself into the couch and layed back breathing heavily, with sweat running down her face.

Footsteps collided back and forth with the ground, clicking down the hall. Ryuko strutted back inside and sat back down. She took a look at Nonon and her lips pursed into a big "o".

"Um- Nonon, are you alright?" She asked. From the angle the raven head sat at she could see the sweat pouring down her friend's face. I mean Ryuko thought they were friends. Like Mako and Senketsu, they had somehow bonded in one way or another, and seemed to get along.

"If something's bothering you, you can tell me," Ryuko informed twiddling with her fingers. Even though she learned how to get along with Satsuki's friends she could still claim, and prove that she didn't hit it off with all of them right away.

Like with Nonon the first time they met. She was skeptical to her, but brudgindly opened up to her.

"N-no! It's fine, I'm fine!" Nonon declared hastily standing up before her. "I-I just have to go back to school for a student council meeting. I almost forgot and started to worry myself. Sometimes I have a habit of sweating when I worry, haha!" The Non-Athletic chair laughed away her friend's sister's fear and wiped away her sweat.

"I'm just gonna go and leave, bye!" And she was off and disappeared outside the house and into the world.

"O-okay...bye," Ryuko muttered.

Nonon couldn't contain her emotions properly because she felt like she'd explode, but did her best to stay calm.

"Meeting agurned." She had been waiting for Satsuki to say those words ever since she arrived back at the school for the meeting, and now it was finally over. "I'll see everyone Monday morning for the next meeting. You are all dismissed."

The tiny girl sitting there got up and hurried outside so she could get a magnifying glass when she released she left her bag inside. Nonon ran back inside and into the meeting room where the darkness took over the room, leaving it silent and quiet.

Her hand reached for the light switch, but someone else's hand bet her too it. Her pink eyes looked back at blue ones. "Doggy."

"Hello snake," he retorted back in his monotone voice.

"What are you doing here?" Nonon asked.

Houka's mouth moved into a smile. "Waiting for you." He said it so casually, but the way it sounded made Nonon slightly worry. It made you think what Houka did in his free time on his computer. "You've been acting weird ever since this meeting began and I saw you left your bag, so I decided to wait for you to come back and get it." He explained.

Nonon sneered, "Creepy doggy!" She crossed her arms. "Who said you had to wait, I can handle my own problems just fine," she mumbled.

"If your in trouble I'll be happy to lend my assistance," he responded, waving his council member's bag in her face.

"Give me that!" She screeched trying to grab it but the Information chair kept it away. "I see what your trying to do." Houka smiled. "I...I guess I could use your help, please."

"Thank you, I like to hear that," he said, "so what are we going to do?"

Nonon scoffed. "We need to get this checked," she informed pulling out the scissor necklace and handing it to him. "It has some weird inscription I can't read, so it's obvious I need a magnifying glass."

He grabbed the necklace and studied it intently, looking at the exterior design. "Who did you get this from?" Houka asked.

"It's Ryuko's," she answered, and all to quickly for Houka's liking.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Any other questions before we go? We're wasting time."

"No, I suppose that's all. For now anyway."

"Good, let's go."

Both commitee chair's exited the building and made their way to Houka's house where they could get more work done. They appeared at the Information chair's door and he pulled out his house key.

He put it in the key hole and turned it earning a "pop" sound. He opened the door with Nonon at his tail. His mom, Tsusuki Inumuta walked up wiping off her hands. "You finally brought a girl home Houka," she said.

"No, I didn't mom. She's just someone on the council. We're working on a science project due Wednesday, so we wanted to get it done, and s- Nonon, insisted on coming here," Houka replied. "Come on," he whispered to Nonon, nudging her up the stairs.

The Non-Athletic chair hurried up the stairs this time her fellow council memeber tailing her from behind. "Oh, well work hard you two," Tsusuki wished walking back into the kitchen as the two retreated upstairs.

They walked into Houka's room and Nonon gave a breath of relief as well as her council member. "Never mind that, let's get to work," the Information chair advised pulling up a chair to his desk with the necklace.

Nonon followed quickly behind him, observing his work as he pulled up a magnifying glass, carefully setting down the necklace.

First Houka worried about understanding the inscription on the half-scissor like necklace and then finding out what it meant. Nonon kept peering over his shoulder in anticipation, but getting impatient. "Well~ are you done doggy?"

"Yes, it would seem so," he replied.

"Well then what does it say?!"

"It seems that the place where Ryuko-sama got this necklace was manufacutared at Revocs," Houka said.

"Revocs? You mean-"

"The largest clothing company in Japan, created and owned by Ragyo Kiryuin, yes."

The Non-Athletic chair inhaled sharply. "Who made it specifically?"

Houka went silent. "Doggy! Come on, tell me!"

"It was constructed by Ragyo Kiryuin herself," the Information chair answered.

"But this doesn't make sense. Why would Ryuko have something from Ragyo. I heard from Satsuki-chan that Mr. Kiryuin and Ragyo got divorced over ten years ago. And she wasn't given any visitation rights," Nonon informed.

"Your right. Pulling up the files she wasn't, but think about it. Ryuko-sama went missing from what I can guess for about seven years. I think we know where she was in that time frame," he responded.

"So your saying that-"

"That Ryuko-sama's past is somehow connected to her mother, Ragyo Kiryuin's. Yes, that's what I'm proposing. She was kidnapped," Houka interrupted.

"Oh my gosh. No way."


	13. Chapter 13

A World Drenched In Red

* * *

Chapter 13: Where Do We Go From Here?

* * *

"So, what do we do? What can we do?" Nonon asked sitting down on Houka's bed. "We can go to the authorities."

Houka sighed and shook his head. "No, we can't. We may have stumbled across this and it is a good hunch, but without solid evidence and proof, we can't prove anything," he said shutting his computer. "Unless we get Ryuko-sama's help."

The pink haired council member turned to the other. "Are you crazy? We can't do that. She'd deny probably everything we asked of her," Nonon hastily barked back.

"That is true, but we should at least try. We have to really discover the truth behind this. We don't know how long this has been going on until now. Ryuko-sama might be in trouble."

"Oh." Nonon furrowed her brow. "Yeah, okay, you're right." She looked up to Houka. "What do we do?"

"First, we get Ryuko-sama's help, and then, we go off from there," the council member answered moving up his glasses.

"Okay, let's do this."

"Yes, let's."

Ryuko was currently leaving from her English Lit. class to go and meet Sanageyama when she was yanked aside walking out. "Woah," she said as she was in front of the Non-Athletic chair and the Information chair. "Oh, um... Nonon...and Houka, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

Ryuko gave a sigh of relief. "Is there anything I can help you two with?"

"Well we-" Nonon started, but suddenly stopped. She looked up towards Houka then back to Ryuko, hesitating slightly. Then, just as she was about to speak again, the younger girl interrupted.

"Are going out? I don't know if telling me is a good idea, or maybe you wanted Sacchan's opinion instead? Or maybe you wanted this to stay a secret? I'm sorry for knowing!" The raven head screeched bowing repeatedly to apologize.

"What?" Nonon questioned. "Hell no! No way am I dating a creepy and weird dog like him. Don't jump to conclusions and let me finish!"

"...Sorry..."

"Oh, a, sorry for scaring you," Nonon crossed her arms, apologizing.

Ryuko shook her head. "No, it was my fault. I did jump to conclusions."

"Well, now that, that _situation_ is over. Let's go. We need to talk to you Ryuko-sama. It's somewhat urgent," Houka said.

"Oh, well I have to meet Sanageyama. How about later on-"

"No," he interrupted, "now." The tech nerd grabbed her hand and pulled her along the hallway.

The raven head was pulled along by Houka, but nodded. "O-okay!"

Nonon leaned over to Ryuko and just sighed. "Sorry about him. He can be impatient sometimes," she whispered.

"I-I can tell," she replied back.

So then Houka, Nonon, and Ryuko went to somewhere more private to talk. While this was going on Sanageyama was waiting outside on the bench for Ryuko.

"Ugh, where's Ryuko? She should be here by now," he mumbled.

"Oh, so you were stood up. Well if that wasn't obvious enough then it was already," Senketsu said walking up to Sanageyama.

"Gross, it's you."

"Likewise."

Both exchanged hateful glares and stopped turning away. "She'll show," he told the other.

"Yeah," Senketsu rolled his eyes, "I doubt it." He snickered. "She stood you up big time."

Sanageyama just brushed off Senketsu's comment in disbelief. "Okay, whatever," he retorted.

 _~15 minutes later~_

Ryuko made no sign of showing up as Sanageyama and Senketsu were still present. "Well, I guess you were right," the council member said gruffly.

"See? I told so..." he looked down at Sanageyama as he slowly stopped his sentence to see Sanageyama's face drop. "Hey, c-come on, I bet she had a good reason. S-so don't worry." The golden eyed guy said trying to reassure the council member's worries.

Sanageyama nodded and got up. "Yeah, you're probably right. Well, I'm off," he said walking away from Senketsu. _'Damn, my pride's literally bruised right now.'_

Now that school ended Ryuko was now walking to Houka's house with Nonon also in toe. "So, tell me again what we're doing exactly?" She asked in between the two council members.

Houka turned to Ryuko then turned back straight. "We're going back to my house, and you're going to tell us what's going on," he answered.

"Going on?" The raven head loooked confused. "What's going on?"

Nonon turned back to the younger teen. "We'll tell you when we get back to the doggy's house, okay?" She reassured.

Ryuko nodded, trusting her older sister's friend's words. "Um, okay."

As the trio walked back they made their way to Houka's house, Ryuko started to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if her destination might've been her own destruction. Maybe I should turn back, the thought crossed her head a couple of times, but for whatever reason, she didn't.

The raven head just kept on walking, following her two seniors. Finally, they had reached Houka's house, and Ryuko knew once she stepped through that threshold, there was definitely no turning back.

And so she walked inside the house. She started to take everything in. What the house looked like. What it felt like. Even the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Now Ryuko actually wanted to see what the captivating smell was.

Still following behind the two, she started up the stairs, and now, the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach got worse. Why was this happening? She was only giong up to her sister's friend's room, right? Then why was this feeling in her stomach getting bigger. Should she have turn back when she had the chance? Well it was too late to think about turning back.

Ryuko walking through the tech nerd's room, and was immediantly sat on the bed. It ws so quick. It's like no hands touched her, but a rough pair was still able to knock her down. Really? What was going on here?

"Now, Ryuko-sama," she heard Houka's voice started, while pulling something out of his drawer, "do you know what this is?" He held up a certain red scissor-half pendant Ryuko knew all too well.

Ryuko wanted to freeze in fear. For being afraid that someone saw it, but, she couldn't do that. Instead, she got angry, stood up and snatched it away from Houka's hands. Both Houka and Nonon were taken back by this.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ryuko screamed out more or less like a question. "This is mine, and I don't know how you got it, but never ever touch it again!" Her eyes were so big it looked they stare through your whole soul. It ran a tiny shiver down both of their spines.

"I did," Nonon stated. "I took it from your house. It was Friday, when I delivered your work. It's just something wasn't right and I-"

"Must think that's an excuse right! To go through other people's things and take them!" Ryuko's face turned bright red like a tomato.

The Non-Athletic chair turned away, avoiding eye contact with Ryuko. "That's not the point right now," the tech nerd said keeping his calm demeanor. "Can you tell us about something?"

"Depends," Ryuko mumbled as a reply.

"What do you know about Ragyo Kiryuin and the products of REVOCS. Also, what does it have to do with you being missing for seven years?" He asked causing the younger girl to jump in surprise to his questions.

Ryuko clutched her half-scissor and held it like her world depended on it. She was so conflicted, whether or not to tell someone. But they found out about her secret and maybe it was best if others knew.

"Fine," Ryuko started, "well it all started this way."

Back at the REVOCS, Nui was sewing a costume sitting on the ground beside Ragyo. "Is the costume almost finished Nui?" She asked.

"Yes, almost. Don't worry Maman it'll be done and I'll get silly Ryu back before you know it," Nui replied smiling.

"Good, we're retreiving her as soon as possible. You're going to that school."

"Of course, Maman. Your wish as always," Nui smiled even more bigly than before, "is my command."


	14. UPDATE! (also my eternal pain)

UPDATE:

Chapter 14 is now on delay. (longer delay than it should have been)

You guys are proably wondering why and what happened, so I'll tell you. But quickly, let's make one thing straight. I usually don't put updates or author's note's as a full chapter and try to stay away from that. So I'll only ever update for mostly important reasons.

Basically what happened was that one day, a few weeks ago, I was at home working on my computer.

I'd taken home school work on my flashdrive and decided to work on it.

I opened my computer and the day before was working on Drenched Red Chapter 14, so I opened it and put my flashdrive in the USB port.

It downloaded and I wanted to open the file, but naturally being my dum self didn't save the document first hand, and as it was changing it said 'do an automatic save' I said yes. but then my Wordpad- because I don't have Microsft Word- shut down on me, but it said it recovered my file.

I opened it and it was full of codes I didn't understand.

That, my dear readers, is why Chapter 14 will be on hold. I'll try and fix it, but if not I'll have to start from scratch and this camper will not be happy.

P.S. I'm sorry to anyone who might've thought this was a chapter.

Bye~

PopMania


End file.
